1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cup, more particularly to a cup which is provided with an indicating device in the bottom base for showing a cellular phone call.
2. Description of the Related Art
Owing to the improvement of modern science and technology, cellular phones are very popular in our daily life. Almost every one owns a cellular phone. A cellular phone is provided with the function of telling its user that someone calls him/her by ringing or vibration. It is very efficient and convenient for a user.
However, it will still cause trouble in the following situations:
1. While in a common restaurant or a public house, a cellular phone call will not easily be recognized, and a user can not make sure whether it is his/her cellular phone call or not because of too much noise.
2. While in an office or a meeting room, it is very noisy and always causes interruption when a cellular phone ringing. Even if the vibration function of a cellular phone being used, it will still cause trouble for a user.
Therefore, the present invention is to provide a cup which is provided with an indicating device for a cellular phone call that substantially promote the practical use of a related conventional cup.
An object of the present invention is to provide a cup which is provided with an indicating device in the bottom base that can quickly bring to the user""s attention that there is a cellular phone call when the indicating device sensors a cellular phone call and glitters in a noisy situation or a meeting.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cup with an indicating device for a cellular phone call which can still receive the message of a cellular phone call even if a cellular phone being placed in a drawer.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a transparent crystal or acrylic cup with an indicating device for a cellular phone call which can become very glittery and colorful when the indicating device functions so as to improve the atmosphere in a meeting.
Accordingly, a cup with an indicating device for a cellular phone call in the present invention is composed by a main body, an indicating device and a bottom cover. The main body is provided with a hollow in the bottom, and the indicating device is placed in the hollow with the circumference of the indicating device against the lower flange of the hollow. The bottom cover is provided with a flanged annulus to be inserted in the hollow and against the upper flange of the hollow so as to secure and cover the indicating device in the hollow.